Paint Mixed Together
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: Yellow always pondered her feelings for Red. She was always too shy to ask him if she felt the same way. Can she tell Red before its too late or will Red's Girlfriend win his heart first?
1. Meeting Red's Girl

Paint Mixed Together

Summary: Yellow always pondered her feelings for Red. She is too shy to ask him if he feels the same way. Can she tell Red before is too late or will Red's girlfriend win his heart first?

Pairings: Yellow/Red/Misty(sad face.....didn't want to put her in the story...*Sigh*)

Chapter 1: Meeting Red's Girl

* * *

Yellow walked through the grasses leading back to her home, in Pallet Town(I think that's where it is)

As soon was she opened the door to her home she jumped on the couch face-first. She was about to go have a nice long sleep until there was a knock on the door. She sighed and made her way to the door.

She opened it to reveal Red. She smiled and opened the door but lost half of her smile when she saw a girl next to him.

"Oh hey Red...is that your sister?" Yellow asked hoping for a yes.

"Ummm....No Yellow, Meet my _**Girlfriend, **_Misty." Red said and smiled.

"Hey Yellow." Misty said and smiled.

Yellow cringed when red mentions the word girlfriend but tried to shake it off.

"Oh hey Misty....nice to meet you." Yellow said and shook Misty's hand almost losing her temper.

"Well we have to go Yellow, me and Misty are going to go to Cerulean City and go in the gym's pool. Bye!" Red said and walked off with Misty.

Yellow walked back into her house and grabbed her cellphone an dialed Blue's number. Blue was like a sister to Blue picked up Yellow was tearing up but tried her best to hide it.

"B-Blue?"

"Yea Yellow?"

"Red has a girlfriend....What do I do?" Yellow asked barely being able to say the word girlfriend.

"And Your Crying?"

"N-No I'm Not!" Yellow said trying to hide it.

"Yes you are Yellow I can tell." Blue said.

"Ok I'm crying now C-can you help m-me or not?" Yellow asked

"Ok, ok I'll help you because your jealous...and because your like a sister to me." Blue said.

"First off, you need to try to win his heart, like try to invite him on a nice, casual date. Then, you show him how much of a great friend you are. Then, you show him that you are better then his girlfriend. Then you go in for the kill and ask if he likes you." Blue explained.

"Yay, thanks Blue!" Yellow said happy and hung up."

Blue sighed on the other side and put her phone down and walked outside for a little walk hoping Yellow wouldn't get hurt. _She can take care of herself. _Blue thought and hoped she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok Guys I know 100 % of people I know HATE Red/Misty and I do too. I just put her in the story as Red's girlfriend so Yellow could kill her. LOL anyway if you flame me because you hate Red/Misty then you obviously didn't read this because I HATE IT TOO -.-**

**Anyways...Review plz?**

**Next Chapter: Yellow puts Blue's plan into action. Will she get hurt or will the plan succeed?**

**~AquaFlares21~**


	2. Showing A Brave Side

Paint Mixed Together

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. **

A/N: **Recently I'm been getting flames from anonymous reviewers. Although I could care less, If I get **_**three **_**more flames from an anonymous reviewer, I will disable anonymous reviews. Sorry to all anonymous reviewers who like my stories but it has to be done. **

**Chapter 2: Showing A Brave Side**

Yellow took Blue's advice and worked out the plan in her mind. It all seemed perfect so she prepared. But of course, she couldn't do it herself. After calling Blue again and Blue re-explaining the plan, Yellow seemed to get it.

Yellow went off to the store and brought a bunch of flowers. After that she went back to her home and dug in her closet. After about 5 minutes of hard searching, she came across a box.

She reached across her nightstand and grabbed a pendant that had a picture of her and Red.

Finally, after writing a note, she placed it in the box along with the pendant attached to the side. She wrapped the box up like a present and grabbed the flowers. She walked out of her house and headed for cerulean city. But, as she went, she grabbed her bike to make the trip shorter.

And that started the journey to win Red's heart.....

Yellow parked her bike and chained it to the Pokemon center as she headed for the cerulean gym. She walked inside and saw Misty's sisters organizing a bunch of things that looked like badges.

"Hello, er....is Red here?" Yellow asked and caught the attention of Daisy.

"Yes....um..she's in her room upstairs. But um... knock before entering please." Daisy replied and Yellow nodded and headed up the stairs.

Yellow knocked on Misty's doer after a minute of stair-climbing.

"Get it Red!"

"Alright!"

Red walked over and opened the door surprised to see Yellow.

"Hey Yellow um....what are you doing here?" Red asked completely oblivious to the gifts Yellow was holding.

"Well, I just came to give you something." Yellow said and handed him the gift and flowers.

"Um...Gee thanks." Red replied and took the gift as Misty walked up to the door.

"Um...Yellow, what the hell are you doing here?" Misty asked bitterly.

"Misty be nice." Red said and Misty sighed.

"Red, can I talk with Yellow for a sec?" Misty asked Red and Red nodded and walked out the room.

Misty closed the door and looked at Yellow.

"Listen Runt, I don't need you here and I don't understand why you gave Red those gifts." Misty said with a hint of bitterness.

"I just came to give him something." Yellow replied innocently.

"I see what your trying to do. Your trying to get Red to like you. Well listen kid, grow up. When Red even thinks about taking interest in you, I'll be dead." Misty said.

"So what, he's my friend."

"Well guess what, he's my _boyfriend, _so back off runt." Misty said and shoved Yellow to the floor.

"You see? You're a weakling, just some stupid schoolgirl with some dumb fantasy." Misty said as Yellow stood up and walked up to Misty.

"What are you gonna do? Cry?" Misty teased.

With that last statement, Yellow looked at Misty, and slapped her across the cheek with a loud, _smack!_

Misty stumbled to the floor holding her left cheek as a bright-red hand-mark was shown on her cheek as Red barged in the room.

"What happened here?" Red asked as Yellow simply walked out the door.

_She wants to play rough, well time to drop innocent Yellow and reveal my Brave side. _Yellow thought as she grabbed her bike and pedaled home.

**Like It? Love It? Hate It? **

**Flame me and I kill you!!1**

**Read to find out what happens next chapter!!!**

**Review please!**


	3. Second Thoughts

Paint Mixed Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**A/N: Well, due to the poll I have on my profile and due to the fans, anonymous reviews currently on still on. You anonymous reviewers must be cheering now and you should. **

**This is a short chapter, just introducing the things to come next chapter and the main point.**

**Chapter 3: Second Thoughts**

After the whole "scene" at Misty's house, Red was having second thoughts. _Well, she does seem different now. _He thought.

After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to pay Misty a visit.

So he got on his bike and rode down to Misty's house.

~-----~

Red stationed his bike outside the Cerulean Gym and walked inside.

Misty's sisters immediately reconsigned him and they let him in. Red knocked on Misty's door and was greeted with a smile when she opened it.

"We need to talk." Red said glumly and Misty stared at him confused as she closed the door.

"Ok." Misty said and sat down next to Red.

"Um...about the whole thing with Yellow...I um....am very disappointed in you." Red said and Misty's expression changed completely.

"And..." He continued. " I thought about it and came up with only one solution."

"As of now, our relationship is over. If you want a second chance, you better prove to me you deserve it. Think about that and call me when you feel you can act _mature_." Red finished.

"Goodbye, and hopefully one day you won't fight with my best friend." Red stated and walked out of her room leaving a dumbstruck Misty stumbling on what Red just said.

~~------~~

Red rode his bike to Yellow's house and stationed it on the floor. He knocked on her door and said opened it shocked to see Red there.

"We need to talk." Red said and walked inside.

"I need to ask you something." Red said and Yellow expected the worse as she said "ok."

"Over the past few days I didn't notice, but just today, did I notice your attraction towards me. So I came to ask, Yellow, will you be my girlfriend?" Red asked and Yellow's eyes widened.

"Yes I will!" Yellow yelled and Red then pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss.

~----~

**Mwahahahaha eat it RedxMisty fans! Yay for specialshipping!**

**Review? **


	4. Yellow's Revenge?

Paint Mixed Together

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

A/N: No, this story is not over, and its probably far from over, because I thought of a new idea. So you people can continue to love this story!

Chapter 4: Yellow's Revenge?

Red's POV(haven't done POV's yet have I?)

It's been 6 months since that whole conflict with Misty, and me and Yellow are happily dating with no problems at all. Until......

_2 hours ago_

_Red's POV_

_Yellow and I were happily surfing the TV, while cuddling around in a blanket. One thing that caught our eyes was the news. _

_Reporter: Good Evening ladies and gentleman of Kanto. I have tragic news, a resident of Pallet Town as recently attacked and injured in her house. The injuries are as the following: A stab wound across the left ribs, black eye, concussion, and a gash across her cheek. _

_The reporter showed a picture of Blue on the screen and Red and Yellow gasped. _

_Reporter: The attacker looked like this. _

_The reporter showed a picture of Misty._

_Thank you for your co-operation and please help us catch the suspect. _

End Flashback

Red's POV

After we saw that, Yellow instantly shot up like a bullet with bloodshot eyes and an emotionless expression.

"I'm gonna kill her." Yellow stated.

"No! Yellow please." I pleaded.

"I love you." Yellow said and kissed Me before heading out the door and to Cerulean Gym.

Damn, girls really grow up fast.

~-----~

Normal POV

Yellow headed to Cerulean Gym and entered.

She saw only Misty was there sharping her knife on the couch in the living room.

"What did you do to Blue?" Yellow demanded as Misty looked up with an evil look.

"So you saw the news kid." Misty said and took up with the knife in her left hand.

"Yes I did, and I'm here to show you who's boss." Yellow said and took up tall with her expression changed to the brave side of her.

"Really? Let's see what you've got kid." Misty said and threw the knife across the room before putting a battle stance.

Yellow charged at Misty without even thinking and faked a punch so Misty dodged. At that moment Yellow side-tripped Misty, and then pulled something out of her back pocket. While Misty was getting up Yellow pulled the handcuffs out her pocket and handcuffed Misty.

"What the!?!?" Misty yelled and Yellow laughed.

"Life sucks for you doesn't it?" Yellow asked and in a moment Red came by with the police.

"This isn't the end you here me?!?! I'll be back!" Misty yelled as the cops took her away and Red and Yellow chuckled.

"Hmm....Happy ending?" Yellow asked.

"Well, not for her." Red said as him and Yellow shared a kiss and laughed along the way home.

~----~

**Next Chapter: It's been 3 years, and now it's Red and Yellow's anniversary! Is Misty really gone forever?**

**Review plz!**

**This was pretty short also, but I really liked it.**

**And by the way, If you haven't realized, I LOVE Misty-bashing. Misty SUCKS!!**

**Final Note: This Story is not over yet! I shall plan to hit at least 10 chapters. **

**Bye for now!**

**~Elementzzzz**


	5. Couldn't Be Too Sure

Paint Mixed Together

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait, but school's really been a hassle. It's been exactly a month...

Well I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Couldn't Be Too Sure

~----~

3 years later

First, a little recap:

~---~

_2 years ago_

_Yellows' POV _

_Blue's made a full recovery, and Misty is no where to be found. Not that we want her here._

_~---~_

_1 year ago_

_News says that Misty's gone forever. Hope it stays that way. _

_~----~_

_1 month ago _

_1 month until our anniversary! Life couldn't be better!_

_~-----~_

Present Time

Normal POV

Yellow was currently at Blue's house, with the anniversary already planned, they were discussing some topics.

"So how's you're relation with Green?" Yellow asked Blue as Blue was setting up the place.

"Good, good." Blue responded.

"And.....?" Yellow smiled.

"And we're getting married in 3 months." Blue finished.

"Alright." Yellow replied.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Yellow said and opened the door.

And then, everything went black....

Yellow then woke up to see Blue knocked out and someone standing in front of her.

"I said that I would be back...." The person said and Yellow recognized her as Misty.

"Why? Why won't you leave us alone?" Yellow asked.

"Because, I just hate you're guts!" Misty said and Red entered the door.

"Misty!" Red yelled.

Misty looked at the scenery of tables, candles, drinks, and the banner.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Misty said and laughed.

She then grabbed a table with candles and a wine bottle.

"What the-" Red couldn't finish because Misty flipped the table over and it all landed on Yellow with a thud.

Red rushed over but Misty threw him over a table with candles and plates and he flipped over it and it all landed on him.

"Ugh...." Red groaned and Misty laughed.

"Some anniversary." Misty said and laughed again.

Misty broke a table leg and slammed it on red with a thud.

He screamed in pain and Misty found it pleasant.

"You will be mine, and this girl is as good as dead." Misty said and picked Yellow up.

Red couldn't do anything but watch Yellow be taken away as Misty laughed.

"I will save you Yellow!" Red yelled with his last bit of strength but was responded with the door slamming.

~-----~

Misty laughed and walked over to a lake.

But she didn't notice something coming at her in a suit.

The guy knocked her out with a nightstick and pulled out his communicator.

"This is Medadux, I've taking out the enemy, reporting back to Station G-5I." Meda said and picked Yellow up.

"Misty....we meet again." he said and walked back to Blue's house.

~----~

**Hey...remember Medadux? Well if you haven't read my **_**Intent On Revenge **_**story, then you probably don't know that he's my first OC.**

**Again, Sorry for the long wait! And sorry that it was short.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review Please!**

**~Elemental**


End file.
